Recently, wearable devices are rapidly developing, and various portable wearable devices including smart bracelet, smart watches and Google project glasses are becoming new favorites in the field of mobile communication terminals. Main functions of the smart wristbands on the market are to perform pulse detection, temperature detection, Global Positioning System (GPS) coordinate determination and the like on a human body by means of various sensors and communication systems such as GPSs, Bluetooth and Wireless Fidelity (WIFI), and feed information back to a mobile phone or pad for data processing. Functions of the smart watches are similar to those of the smart wristbands. At present, there are few users for smart glasses such as Google project glasses, which have powerful functions and may cover main functions of the mobile phones. In the near future, the wearable devices will become necessities of most people, and people will more view smart watch screens or smart glass screens, and demands for the mobile phones are gradually reduced.
In addition, with the rapid development of 4G, mobile phones have entered the age of 4G. At present, supporting multi-mode and multi-frequency by 4G mobile phones has become necessary conditions for warehousing of various operators. Many mobile phones support 5-mode and support 18-frequency bands. However, the performances of broadband and multiband antennae are poor due to space limitation of mobile phones, and diversity reception adopted in the solution is difficult to achieve better effect due to complexity of space and environment.